The present invention relates to an overhead power line installation apparatus for installing high-voltage power lines in an overhead status for an initial installation or repair thereof, and more particularly to an overhead power line installation apparatus capable of achieving an easy control for a line winding operation while allowing the line winding operation to cope appropriately with the size of a line winding drum used, and to be conducted without any twisting and tangling of the line being wound.
Conventionally, line installation or replacement tasks are conducted using a traditional method. In accordance with the traditional method, a line installation task is conducted by a number of workers who conduct desired tasks on poles or on the ground. That is, an on-ground worker connects one end of a power line to a lower end of a rope hung from a post installed on a line installation area for an initial line installation or line replacement. Thereafter, an on-post worker draws up the rope to lift up the power line, and then attaches the lifted power line to an insulator fixed to a cross arm of the post. After completion of the line installation on one post, the on-ground and on-post workers repeat the above mentioned procedures for the next post. However, such a traditional line installation or replacement method is inconvenient.
In order to solve the problem involved in the traditional method, the inventor has proposed an apparatus and method capable of easily installing and replacing overhead power lines. The proposed apparatus and method are disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 99-18716 filed on May 24, 1999 and titled xe2x80x9cInstallation Apparatus for Overhead Power Lines and Installation Method Using the Same.xe2x80x9d
The present invention is intended to improve the proposed overhead power line installation apparatus and method in order to achieve a very effective, economical, rapid, and safe installation conducted in an overhead fashion involving no requirement for power lines to come into contact with the ground while achieving an improvement in installation quality.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an overhead power line installation apparatus capable of achieving a very effective, economical, rapid, and safe installation conducted in an overhead fashion involving no requirement for power lines to come into contact with the ground while achieving an improvement in installation quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide an overhead power line installation apparatus in which winding of power lines is carried out and controlled using a hydraulic pressure generated from an engine, thereby being capable of improvements in reliability and controllability.
Another object of the invention is to provide an overhead power line installation apparatus capable of allowing an installation of a maximum of 4 power lines while completely preventing a twisting phenomenon of those power lines during a winding operation.
In accordance with the present invention, these objects are accomplished by providing an overhead power line installation apparatus for installing electric wires respectively wound around wire bobbins in the form of power lines of a 3-phase 3-wire type or power lines of a 3-phase 4-wire type on posts, comprising: a frame; an engine installed on the frame and adapted to generate a drive power; a plurality of wire bobbin driving units arranged on the frame and adapted to rotate the wire bobbins, respectively; a plurality of wire bobbin support units installed on the frame, each of the wire bobbin support units serving to support an associated one of the wire bobbins to allow a rotation and level adjustment of the associated wire bobbin; a wire twist preventing unit arranged on the frame and adapted to prevent the wires from being twisted when the wires are wound around or unwound from the wire bobbins; and a hydraulic circuit receiving the drive power from the engine, thereby generating a hydraulic pressure, the hydraulic circuit serving to control the wire bobbin driving units, the wire bobbin support units, and the wire twist preventing unit using the hydraulic pressure.